Lightning is Beautiful in Every Capacity
by Death's Angel 3000yrs
Summary: I don't think it's said in the story, but hurah for the daughters of Thor, who carry his mark of lightning on their stomach, thighs, or elsewhere. Other than that, Thor is a loveable doof who comforts our fluffy love after a hard day at work.


It was the third time that week that Y/n had went directly to her room after work, tears streaming down her face as she tried to stop them, unsuccessful in her endeavors. Thor could not understand why she would be so upset, as far as he knew, her career choice was not something that would result in many tears. When she came in like this, the other Avengers would respond to Thor's questioning, but they never really gave any answers, only told him to leave her alone until she chose to come out on her own.

This time, however, the Avengers were not at the tower, each on their own missions that would last until the next day or longer. Thor took that moment as an opportunity, ignoring what the Avengers had told him previously, he went to the room that he knew was hers and knocked.

He could hear the muffled crying through the door, but it was still locked, and he received no answer, so he called for JARVIS. "JARVIS, will you open the door for me so I might see Lady Y/n?"

"Yes, but be aware that I am completing your request against Miss L/n's recommendation." The British lit voice responded as a click sounded the unlocking of the door.

Thor pushed the door open slowly, careful not to barge in on the situation that he was unsure of. "Lady Y/n, I am coming in. I only wish to aid."

"I don't need help Thor, I want to be left alone." She said as Thor entered fully into the room, closing the door behind him.

"I don't mean to contradict you, but I have found that seeking out aid in. Times of trouble can often lead to more healing than if one were to attempt to deal with it one their own. Might I also add that it seems that the situation that is making you upset is ongoing, and seeking aid might also help to bring an end to both what is causing the problem and therefore what has upset you." Thor did not move further into the room than he felt welcome, if he needed to, he would move further than the step behind the door.

"I don't know Thor." Y/n's shaky voice answered. "I've tried that before."

"Isn't there a Mid-guardian expression that if 'you don't succeed at first, try, try again?'" Thor spoke as he walked over to the pile of blankets that hid Y/n in her reading corner. When he reached her, he sat down in front of her. "So why don't you try again?"

Y/n poked her head out of her cocoon, looking at Thor, but more specifically in his eyes, searching for something that neither she nor Thor was aware of. Her eyes were puffy from crying, hair mussed from her blankets, but Thor still thought her beautiful.

"Okay." She whispered, barely audible. Thor reached out and held her hand as she told her story. "Today was just a bad day to begin with, and going to work made it worse. The other agents just continued to question my intelligence, thinking that I don't deserve the job that I had, and worse than that they continued their comments on my body, telling me I was fat, ugly, and I didn't belong in the world. The worst thing is, is that they're right."

"They are not right. They are wrong to say those things about you." Y/n's eyes lifted to meet Thor's once again, only seeing honesty reflected back at her.

"But they are right, just look at me!" She wiggled out of her blankets to stand in front of Thor.

"They are not right. You are a beautiful woman that anyone would love to have. Your hips, perfect for birthing a child, the wondrous strength of your thighs, the stretch marks on your stomach that tell of a good life. You are everything that someone would want in a partner. I don't see how these Midgaurdians would not understand such a thing." Thor grabbed her hand, pulling her down into his lap as he held her close. "Never say that anyone who calls you not good enough is correct. You are wonderful the way you are."

"Thank you." Y/n whispered once again as she rested her head against his chest.


End file.
